jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:ErielVanya/Zawsze będę obok/@comment-32611694-20180202142411
Eriel, naprawdę doceniam Twoją wyrozumiałość i troskę. Serio. To takie miłe, że pod moją nieobecność wrzuciłaś tylko dwa nexty żebym nie miała dużych zaległości w komentowaniu. Ja wiem, że mnie kochasz, ale nie trzeba było - teraz pozostali użytkownicy mnie znienawidzą, za to, że to Ty kazałaś im cierpieć :( :P O matko... A ja myślałam, że to moje rozdziały są długie! No nic. Będzie wybiórczo i raczej niechronologicznie, czyli bardzo w moim stylu xD. 1) '- Musisz zawsze zadbać, żeby nie było za prosto? - odezwał się z tyłu jakiś głos.' Właśnie Eriel, musisz? :P. A tak serio, to pytanie trafia w sedno. Brawo. 2) ' - Nie takie rzeczy się w końcu robiło, prawda?' A jakie już się robiło? :) 3) '- I co? O Thorze, czy ty przypadkiem przeżyłaś? - Czkawka złapał się za głowę, parodiując zdumienie. - Niemożliwe - dodał już spokojniej, opuszczając ręce.' Czkawka i sarkazm? Podoba mi się to :) 4) Odpuścił sobie komentarz na temat "to nie był popis". Nie było się co oszukiwać. Kocham. Kocham tę niemą szczerość. 5) '- I kto ma wtedy zaszczyt zostać porwany przed ciebie i twojego smoka? Astrid? - spytała domyślnie. Czkawka parsknął niepochamowanym śmiechem.' Ja też! I to nie raz czytając ich dialog ;). Tak poza tym, to podoba mi się jej pytanie. Wiesz, taka rozmowa dookoła tematu. Pewnie nie wiesz, bo znając życie to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale i tak chwała Ci, że ją pobudziłaś w tak piękny sposób. Jeszcze jedno - nigdy nie sądziłam, że JA powiem to TOBIE, ale... orto! "Hamować" przez samo H. Ha! 6) '- Klasyk. Astrid zawsze mi to powtarza. Jak gdyby to było konieczne' Idiota. Oczywiście wszystko co Astrid Ci powtarza jest konieczne! Ten fragment rozmowy podoba mi się szczególnie, bo to takie... Zło, zło, podstępy, kłamstwo!!! Ha ha ha! 7) ' Patrząc na nią, zastanowił się, czy ona jest typem, który wszystko wcześniej planuje, czy raczej "ma to we krwi".' He he, zabawne, mam w tym rozdziale odczucia niezwykle podobne do odczuć Czkawki. 8) '- Do czego ty zmierzasz? (...) - Do niczego - stwierdziła w końcu, odwracając się do wierzchowca. - Jasne - mruknął z przekąsem, stając plecami do smoka i patrząc na nią. - Co ty tak naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?' No mówię, no! Czkawka, mamy jeden mózg xD. Różnica jest może tka, że ja takich wątpliwości nie wypowiadam na głos. 9) '- Alergicznie - zauważyła pogardliwie brunetka. - Pilnuje cię jak sroka pierścionka. - Hej, to moja dziewczyna - przypomniał. - Ma prawo być zazdrosna. Oczywiście do jakichś rozsądnych granic' Ekhm. Evel, nie udawaj głupszej niż jesteś. Też byś go pilnowała. i nie waż się mówić pogardliwie o Astrid! Czkawka. Naprawdę szedłeś już w dobrym kierunku. Tylko agresywniej, no na litość Thora! Ta małpa nie zasługuje na takie względy. Nie kiedy nie jest szczera. 10) '- A to chyba nieprawda - uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku' Uhh... ależ ona mu włazi do tyłka! A on tak zwyczajnie się daje... Szkoda gadać. 11) Też się uśmiechnął, ale jakoś tak sztucznie, zwłaszcza, gdy poczuł, że jej palce musnęły jego szyję i włosy (oczywiście tylko w niewinnym geście strząśnięcia brudu). Gdyby zrobiły to Heathera albo Szpadka - o Astrid nie wspominając - na pewno nie poczułby się skrępowany, ale teraz zrobiło mu się trochę dziwnie. Wiesz, powiesz, że już jestem nudna z tym kradnięciem emocji Czkawce, ale... Też zrobiło mi się dziwnie!!! A tak w ogóle, cały ten fragment to majstersztyk, ale to już wiesz. I Ty niby nie umiesz TAK pisać i nie masz TAKICH scen, co? Akurat! Autentycznie przeszedł mnie dreszcz. 12) '- I co myślisz, Szczęko? Zrozumiał, czy za mało się przyłożyłam?...' Zdecydowanie za mało! Nawet ja nie zrozumiałam, a przecież mamy podobne mózgownice, jak już sobie ustaliliśmy :P Dobra, dokończę to może... jeszcze kiedyś. Na razie niczym Evel znikam i odchodzę w nieznanym kierunku...